Interview with author alay All about Kuroshitsuji III: Hebishitsuji
by Avalonia Lagi Galau
Summary: Kali ini, author alay ini akan mengundang pemain kuroshitsuji untuk di wawancarai tentang seri baru mereka, yaitu Kuroshitsuji III : Hebishitsuji, yang akan segera main di Fanfiction. Keseruan apakah yang menimpa mereka di teater?


**Interview with Kuroshitsuji cast**  
All about kuroshitsuji III: Hebishitsuji

Suasana di teater semakin memanas. Dan tentunya teriakan-teriakan gak jelas para Audience terdengar jelas. Mereka menunggu acara interview with dengan pemain kuroshitsuji. Dan acara ini dibawa oleh sang author alay sejagad~Avalonia.

**Avalonia:** Halowww minnaaa….. Rindu dengan author alay kw2 yang satu iniiiii… *Audience tereak- tereak* ^_^  
Sudah kusangka-sangka kalian akan rindu padaku *dilempar sendal*  
Oke selamat datang lagi di teater **Sakunyakuraba** buatan author sendiri. Kali ini akan mengadakan sebuah film yang laris manis hingga ke uujjjjuuung dunia…. (Pengennya). Tapi ini nanti akan di tayang kan setelah para karakter selesai syuting mereka. Baiklah, titlenya adalah Hebishitsuji yang artinya Snake Butler, ini buatan author sendiri lhoooo… tanpa memplagiat. Tapi, direktornya masih diposisikan oleh Yana Toboso kok.. Ini hasil kolaborasi author dengan mbak Yana. Dan karakternya masih ada Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, Dkk-Termasuk OC-OCku.  
Ya, Author tau kok kalian udah gak sabar lagi. Dan sekarang kita mengadakan Interview dengan Ciel dan kawan-kawan. Hepi gakkkkkkkk? *Teriakan Audience semakin keras*  
Oh ya By the Bus Way (?) Ini Fanfic Kuroshitsujiku yang pertama. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada buanyyaaaak sekali kesalahan oke *ngedip mata*. Eng Ing Engggg….. Mike ku sayang dimana yaaaa? *garuk-garuk rambut* Nah ini dia nih hehehe… Dan sekarang mari kita mengadakan interview dengan Ciel Phantomhive alias kapten james hook!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang melempar tongkat kearah si Author. Yah…siapa lagi kalau bukan Ciel Phantomhive. Dengan santai, Ciel muncul dari panggung. -_-"

**Ciel: **Dasar author goblok..*sambil muncul di panggung* *Tereakan fangirl Ciel menggema di teater*  
Konbanwa minna, genki desuka?

**Fansgirl: **Genkiiiiiii!

**Avalonia: ***bangkit* Para hadirin sekalian kita sambut Ciel Potohapus!

**Ciel: **Phantomhive thor…. P-H-A-N-T-O-M-H-I-V-E. Nggak diajarin cara baca ya thor?

**Avalonia: **Diajarin kok -_-" . Baiklah silakan duduk Ciel…. Ciel, jadi bagaimana syutingmu, apakah semuanya lancar?

**Ciel: **lancar sih iya, tapi gue gak bisa konsenterasi gara-gara bocah pirang itu. Dia terus menggoda gue thor… gue tak terima thor, sebaiknya author harus singkirkan tuh bocah dari film ini.

**Avalonia: **Kalo gitu mah… gue gak bisa El, kalo elo mau nyingkirin tuh bocah. Minta aja ama mbak Yana, jangan ama saya… baiklah, kita ke pertanyaan lain-bagaimana menurutmu tentang film ini?

**Ciel: **Film ini bagus sih, ceritanya sekarang di fokuskan dengan seorang gadis yang seumuran dengan gue. Jadi yah, gue nggak difokuskan lagi dong. *Sad face*Tapi, The first series is good, and the second series is better. But, we must make the third series even better.

**Avalonia: **WOW! Fantastic Ciel *sambil nurutin gaya ala Big bang*. Baiklah, sekarang… kita sambut karakter utama kita, Grace Ellacot!

Seorang gadis berambut abu-abu yang panjang dan bergelombang muncul di panggung. Teriakan langsung menggema di teater.

**Grace: ***muncul dengan santai* *Para fansboy langsung teriak,nangis dan pingsan* Good evening, my name is Grace Ellacot, nice to meet you. *langsung duduk disamping author*

**Avalonia: **Wesss… orang bule nih. Hi Grace, Welkom tu mai titer. *Author langsung kabur*

**Ciel: **Woi! Ehm, Hi Grace, Welcome to **Sakunyakuraba **teather.

**Grace: **Thank you Ciel. *Muka datar*

**Avalonia: ***balik lagi* nih makan aja, biar kita ngerti bahasa satu sama lain. *Nyodorin Konyaku milik doraemon* (Doraemon: Kembalikan konyaku saya!)

**Grace: **Makasih. *langsung makan*

**Avalonia: **Okey-dokey… Grace, bagaimana perasaanmu pas pertama kali syuting.

**Grace: **gimana yah, aku agak deg-degan. Tapi, untung saya hapal seluruh skripnya. Dengan beberapa rintangan yang saya hadapi untuk menghapal skripku.

**Avalonia: **Rintangan? Maksudnya apa ya?

**Grace: **Aku terus diganggu oleh seorang laki-laki bernama Alois. Dia terus mencium pipiku dari belakang dan dia terus ngoda aku. Gimana mau hapal kalo gini terus.

**Ciel: **Tuh kan, apa gue bilang.

**Avalonia: **Ck ck ck… kasihan. So Grace, apakah kau senang bisa bekerja sama dengan pemeran Kuroshitsuji?

**Grace: **Aduh thor seneng bangetttt… Aku tidak menyangka aku akan dipilih jadi pemeran utama. Ceritanya, aku ingin membalas dendam ayah dan ibuku. Tapi aku butuh bantuan seorang _Demon _untuk membantuku menemukan siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Yang pastinya bukan Ciel dan Alois pelakunya. Justru merekalah yang akan membantuku menemukan pelakunya.

**Avalonia: **Baiklah… Kita akan istirahat sebentar, jangan kemana-mana tetap di… Interview with author cabe-cabean. *terdengar tepukan tangan*

* * *

[**Backstage]**

**Avalonia: **Oke… Alois, Sebastian, dan Salazar akan kepanggung dalam 5 menit.

**Sebastian: **Apakah aku terlihat jelek, Nia-chan?

**Avalonia: **Oh my baby baby Sebby, kau selalu tampan sayang. *ditampar grell*

**Salazar: **Bas, apa rambutku berantakan?

**Sebastian: **Tentu saja tidak, Salazar.

**Avalonia: **Tunggu… bocah psycho itu mana?

**Salazar: **Katanya, dia mau tampil tampan di depan 'kekasihnya' Grace. Jadi, dia masih bersiap.

**Sebastian: **Ooh… Aku tidak menyangka kalau Alois mempunyai kekasih.

**Avalonia: **Sepertinya dia harus dicekoki obat penenang dulu.

**Salazar: **Wajahnya tampak serius, Nia.

**Avalonia: **Oh!*Poker face*. Baiklah, kalian berdua silakan naik ke panggung

* * *

**[Stage]**

**Avalonia: **Kembali lagi dengan Author cabe-cabean di… Interview with Author cabe-cabean. Kali ini, aku akan memanggil tiga tokoh, yaitu Sebastian, Salazar, dan Alois Trancy! Langsung saja kita sambut mereka!

**Salazar&Sebastian: ***Sama-sama muncul dan bungkuk lalu sama-sama duduk*

**Ciel: **Kompak banget!

**Grace: **Lucu kalo mereka kompak!

**Sebastian: **Ya iyalah… sama-sama butler gitu!

**Salazar: **Lho! Alois mana?

**Avalonia: **Sementara kita menunggu Alois datang, kita Tanya-tanya dulu dengan dua butler kece ini. Salazar, kau akan memerankan seorang butler yang akan melayani Grace. Apakah itu betul?

**Salazar: **Benar, Aku yang akan 'melayani' nona muda nanti. *Evil laugh*

**Grace: **Kau selalu membuatku merinding Salazar.

**Avalonia: **Bagaimana denganmu, Sebby?

**Sebastian: **Aku selalu siap, Author.

**Avalonia: **Oh ya! Dimana letak Faustian Contractmu, Grace?

**Grace: **Itu akan diletakkan dileherku. Jadi, aku harus memakai pakaian berkerah panjang untuk menutupinya.

**Avalonia: **Oke, dan inilah kedua butler yang akan main di film nanti! Jangan khawatir, bagi Claude lovers nanti Claude akan main, dan Grell juga. Sekarang, kami persilakan Alois untuk naik ke panggung.

1 detik, 2 menit, 3 jam belum muncul-muncul tuh bocah… tiba-tiba…

**Grace: **Kyaaaaa!

**Alois: ***meluk Grace dari belakang* Oh Graceku…. Kau disini rupanya. *Nyium pipi Grace*

**Avalonia: **Pemirsa, tanpa kita sadari… Alois sudah ada disini rupanya. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau Alois suka sama Grace.

**Alois: **Ya iyalah… masa' Abege jaman sekarang gak punya pacar. Iyakan sayang.

**Salazar: ***Nyeret Alois* jauhi tuan putriku, kau bocah!

**Alois: **EH MASBULOH HAH! GUE KAN PACARNYA!

**Grace: **Kapan-kapan kamu jadi pacar saya. Maaf ya, nggak level.

**Alois: **Aku tahu aku tidak selevel denganmu. Tapi, hatiku selalu selevel dengan hatimu. *Gombal ajaran author gagal*

**Avalonia: **Baiklah, hentikan omong kosong ini. Jadi Alois, apakah betul dicerita ini kau akan bertunangan dengannya?

**Alois: **Itu sangat benar, thor! Aku akan bertunangan dengannya. Tapi tidak hanya di film ini, dan nanti sehabis syuting. Aku akan melamarnya. *Plak!*

**Ciel: **Orang gila.

**Alois: **Oh, aku tidak gila Ci-el. Aku benar-benar akan melamarnya.

**Grace: **Dan aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya.

**Avalonia: **Sejak kapan kau bisa jatuh cinta?

**Alois: **Sejak kami pertama kali syuting, thor. Kau tahulah, *Bisik* Love at first sight.

**Ciel: **Kau tidak tahu kau tidak cocok dengannya? Orang seperti Grace seharusnya denganku. *Nutup mulut*

**Avalonia: **Dan aku yakin Ciel, Lizzy sekarang sedang menonton. *Evil smirk*

**Ciel: ***Poker Face*

**Avalonia: **Oke, terima kasih sudah menemani kami di sini. Dan terima kasih kalian selalu setia dengan author paling alay sedunia. Dan jangan lupa saksikan Kuroshitsuji III: Hebishitsuji di fanfiction, saya tidak tahu kapan. Tapi, akan diusahakan secepatnya. Saya ucapkan mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan. Atau typo yang terbang dimana-mana. jangan khawatir, author akan coba menangkapnya. Dan terima kasih Doraemon yang meminjamkanku Konyaku. Salam super! Dan jangan lupa REVIEW yaaaaa!


End file.
